a hero can save us
by jamesz101387
Summary: after a weird graduation harry has to come to terms with his new power what will the consequences of his new power be to the one he loveshr/r---then h/hr) [bassed off of spider-man]
1. a hero can save us 1

Disclaimer; I don't own harry potter at all, or the plot to the movie spider-man, or the music used in spider-man.  
  
  
  
~A hero can save us, I'm not going to stand here and wait~  
  
  
  
Harry awoke in his four-poster bed, it was graduation day and he was overly ecstatic. He rushed down to the common room after brushing his teeth and getting dressed. He looked at his best friend Ron Wesley, remembering how he was back in their fourth year. He has changed a lot, after his family had gotten rich on the new magical way of transportation, the flying car, but after that his dad seemed to get more and more distant to Ron, sadly enough he didn't have much time for his son anymore. Hermione too has also changed, she was much taller, now, and without buckteeth. Ron and Harry had both had a major crush on them throughout out there many years at Hogwarts. But today harry seemed more confident, he was going to finally speak to her. Yes in his 6th year he became distant to her only speaking to her when spoken to.  
  
Later that day  
  
"Harry Potter" Dumbledores voice boomed over the crowd of people. Harry walked up to Dumbledore shocks his hand with one and took his Sorcerer License in the other. After he released harry said "thank you." And gave him a hug. Something uncommon about the two. "With great power comes great responsibility." Dumbledore whispered to harry, harry just shrugged and walked away. Harry approached hermione but she walked away without noticing harry, "Hey Ron maybe you should talk to her." Harry said noticing he didn't have a fighting chance. "Alright." Ron jogged over to talk. He proceeded talking harry got board of waiting and left.  
  
Later that day on the platform harry herd someone calling to him it was his professor of DADA, Sirus, whose name has been cleared for 2 years now. "Harry Dumbledore must see you right away, follow me and have your wand with you!" Sirus said in a hurry as he ran away assuming harry was in suit.  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
"Harry, come quick, extend your wand to touch mine." Dumbledore said quickly yet faintly while lying on one of his sofa's. Harry did as told and touched the wand with his own. Harry felt a sharp pain in his hand. He dropped his wand and fell to the ground himself, In a sweating heap.  
  
The next day  
  
Harry awoke to a blurry vision. "What the hell." he said taking off his glasses, he could see without them. "Hmm, what a night." He looked around noticing he was at his already bought apartment with Ron whose father got them the apartment. He went down to breakfast, which Hermione was cooking. "Good morning all." Harry announced as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: All right this is loosely based on the movie Spider-man, I hope you will like it I want good reviews to continue it, the plot will Thicken more next chapter and it will be more and more interesting… 


	2. a hero can save us 2

D/C. I don't own harry potter or spider-man. But I can dream cant I! Lol!  
  
A/N; sorry the last chapter was so short but I wrote it at close to one o clock when I had a major brain storm  
  
"Good morning all." Harry announced as he walked into the kitchen. "Well good morning to you too." Ron and Hermione accidentally said in unison. "I had the strangest dream last night." Harry stated. "O really what about." Said Ron's father, he was there making his weekly inspection. "Well Dumbledore called me to his office and did something but I can't remember what now." Harry said all he knew. "Hmm that is odd." Hermione said, "probably nothing though just a stupid dream" harry sat down with the satisfaction of comfort making sure that the dream was nothing. After a great breakfast harry went upstairs to take a shower, he felt like he had run a 30k run. When he got out of the shower and dried himself off it was time to try and comb his hair. While he was combing his hair he saw something, pushed the strands of hair aside, when he saw it, he fell to the ground in shock. When he finally picked himself up he looked in the mirror again, his scar was gone. "What the….." Harry was very confused, "that's is I am going to see Dumbledore." Within a flash harry was dressed and had floow powder in his hands. He told everyone he'd be out and put the floo powder inside the fire place steped inside, and oddly enough without saying his destination he was off.  
  
  
  
Headmistresses office  
  
"Hello, anyone there." Harry asked, still rather confused on how he go to hogwarts with out even saying the destination. "Ahh yes, I'd figure you'd be here harry." The headmistresses said. (A.N. Ok ok ok sadly enough I forgot how to spell her name so y'all know who the headmistresses is right?)  
  
"Where is dumbledore?" harry pondered aloud. "I am afraid he is deceased." Stated sadly the headmistress. "Why what happened." Harry was now panicking. "Well harry he gave me this letter to give you." She pulled it out of the desk and slid it across the huge oak desk. Harry instantly opened it and read.  
  
AN-Sorry this chapter is short too but breakfast is ready, what does the letter say hmm I wonder, this chapter is practically a basis, it will fall more under the plot of spider-man and harry potter next chapter. 


	3. a hero can save us 3

D/c- I don't own anything  
  
  
  
Harry instantly opened it and read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sadly enough I am dead now, how did I know I was dead, well the truth is simple. A while ago I was given power to defeat Voldermort, yet in the end he changed, he is not fully human anymore, I however was only strong enough to defeat his human side, which I did. You my dear friend have been given my power to defeat his human side; combined with your power you can defeat him all together. Harry what you must do will come to you in time, I've given you certain animagi(sp.) powers that of a spider, yes oddly enough your animagi form is a spider, yet you do not turn into a spider, you just have its powers. Harry like I said with great power comes great responsibility. On another not you will not know who voldermort is, he has infested someone's mind, who? We do not know, but be careful he has a human appearance.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry wiped away a tear. He folded the letter, put it in the envelope and threw it into the fire, for fear someone could use that knowledge against him.  
  
He walked towards the fireplace threw floo powder in and the same thing happened he didn't say his destination he just went.  
  
Apartment.  
  
"Harry where did you go we were worried!" Hermione was concerned.  
  
I can't tell you, but in time you may know. "O good, harry your back I was about to call auroras. (SP?) Said Mr. Wesley "I assure you I am a quite fine." Harry replied in a hurry  
  
Later that night  
  
"Hey Hermione where are you going?" harry asked. "O me and Ron have a date tonight didn't he tell you about us?" "No he must have forgot to mention that little detail. Well ill be seeing you then." Harry stated walking away. She walked he the other way.  
  
Just then harry herd a scream. "What tha." He ran around the block to see people trying to do unthinkable things to her harry quickly put the hood of his robe up, ran towards the lot of them and performed an disarmament course even though they aren't wizards it still knocks 'em back.  
  
Harry stepped back. "You saved me." Hermione said astonished. " I was just in the neighborhood." The hooded figure said. "Well I don't know how to thank you." She didn't care who it was she dove towards him and kissed him. He just backed away and made a run for it down a fog filled ally disappearing.  
  
  
  
AN- Okay all next chapter should be about how harry finds out he can climb walls and stuff ( I know it's a little outta order but deal with me here folks) anyway I want at lease 5 more reviews before the next chapter. And for all those who flame you have no business reviewing I don't like flames that much, but if you do send them my little dog will eat them. 


	4. a hero can save us 4

D/C- I don't own harry potter or spider-man  
  
  
  
"You saved me." Hermione said astonished. " I was just in the neighborhood." The hooded figure said. "Well I don't know how to thank you." She didn't care who it was she dove towards him and kissed him. He just backed away and made a run for it down a fog filled ally disappearing.  
  
The next morning harry woke up to a spider web all around his room. "Wha!?" harry sputtered. He remembered the letter right away. "O crap!"  
  
Harry walked out of the house to go to the new wizard library down town.  
  
When harry go down town there was a weird man walking up to him. "Hello sir, can I help you?" harry asked the unidentified man. "Yes, yes you can you can give me all your money and ill just be on my way." The unidentified man said waving a pistol in Harry's face. Harry in a flash ran, he ran he arse off, into an ally. He noticed the man was chaseing him down the ally. "Ahh crap!" harry yelled his frustration. Looking up he thought it was the only way to go. He tried to climb the brick wall but to no avail, he tried again, this time he stick to the wall, he climbed with great speed and was soon on top of the building.  
  
Later that day  
  
Harry awoke after a short nap, he walked over to the kitchen and reached out his hand to open the refrigerator door before he could reach, a wire like web shot out of his hand. "Ahh!" "He was frustrated again. Forget this." Just then her herd a loud scream from 4 stories below his, it was a huge crowd of people running away, it was a man in a ugly green hooded robe running around using an exploding cures on walls, cars, and telephone poles.  
  
"That doesn't look safe." Harry said kind of stupidly. He rushed into his room put on his cloak and stepped out onto the balcony, he used his new powers to his advantage. He swung down and kicked the hooded green robed figure in the face but to less prevail. "What are you doing." Harry shouted, the hooded figure just snickered and shot a cure out at harry, it was an about half a dozen silver spinning light. Harry dogged this with great ease expect one, it had hit his arm only nicking it. When harry fell to the ground the hooded figure asked "Join me or live a life of pain and sorrow! Ill give you a few day to think it over!" "Who are you!" then the man in the hooded green robe said, "That's for me to know and you to find out." With that green hooded man started to fly up and out of sight, leaving a very confused harry behind to ponder who his newest enemy was.  
  
Harry was to meet his family and friends for a nice turkey dinner for thanks giving in a half an hour. He remembered that he left the house without telling anyone because he jumped out of a 4 story window, he used his new power and climbed the wall to his balcony, when he got into his room he herd a pounding on his door. He was still in his robe. He jumped at attached himself to the ceiling. Hermione, Ron, Author (Mr. Wesley) and Sirius walked in. "where did he go." Sirus said aloud. "Maybe he went out to get that cranberry sauce I asked him to get." Everyone left but Mr. Wesley. He looked around his room, saw he wasn't there and dismissed it, he then herd something weird, a drop that sounded a lot like water, he turned around looked up and saw nothing, he walked out onto the balcony and looked up seeing nothing. Harry was just beneath the balcony. He used his web and swung to the corner store, got the cranberry sauce and ran back to the apartment. He had changed in the process of this. When he entered the shared apartment, Mr. Wesley noticed he was panting, but dismissed it because he could have just been running to get home on time. "Sorry I am late the line was brutal at the market." Harry said a lame excuse.  
  
During dinner  
  
"So harry how have you been." Mr. Wesley asked as he started to cut the turkey. "Fine sir." Harry said respectfully, "Good to hear." Was his response. Just then he noticed something, a bloody line on Harry's white dress shirt. "O god harry, how did that happen!?" Sirus asked. " O that well on the way home I tripped and cut my self on a stop sign." was Harry's lame excuse."Um… If you will please excuse me I have to be going I just remembered something very important." Mr. Wesley said as he was collecting his coat. "But dad." Ron wanted for him to stay. "Sorry I must go." Mr. Wesley replied harshly . Ron followed him out into the hall way.  
  
Out in the hall way you could hear shouting, Mr. Wesley was poking jokes at Hermione, who was Ron's girlfriend, when he entered the apartment hermione just stared at him she gather words to say "Why didn't you stick up for me?" she asked not wanting an answer. "she stormed out."  
  
Then it hit full force it wasn't about Hermione it was about harry, Mr. Wesley knew about Harry's powers.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN- okay this is another chapter many of my reviews have been good, I like that because I though all I was going to get was flames. O yea I ask for no flames. 


End file.
